


P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's Rose: Rise

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [62]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Rise & Shadow Naoto from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Rise is being nursed back to health by Shadow Naoto after being abused and thrown into the TV.





	P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's Rose: Rise

The music played elegantly inside of Shadow Naoto’s laboratory where she danced with Rise Kujikawa. Shadow Naoto held Rise’s hands softly as they slow danced together. Shadow Naoto had swiftly taken Rise away from her dark life outside of the TV world to be happy since Shadow Naoto had her own reasons to get Rise here. She had been with Shadow Naoto since yesterday in her mind. But in actual fact, Shadow Naoto had taken her almost a week ago. Rise only looked into Shadow Naoto’s golden eyes, confused as she was spun around to the music slowly.  
“You look beautiful.” Shadow Naoto commented.  
“Thank you... Shadow version Nao.” Rise said nervously.  
“You can tell me what's wrong.” She smiled.  
“I just... When are you going to take me home?” Rise asked.  
Shadow Naoto only continued to dance, looking at Rise’s worried expression.  
“Out of the TV world instead of locking me in your lab.” Rise continued.  
“Why leave?” She questioned. “Isn't here perfect?”  
She pressed her lips against Rise softly  
“I'm taking care of you so that you're fully healthy.” Shadow Naoto explained.  
Rise only blinked, confused. She felt perfectly fine.  
“I... I don't understand. You think something is wrong with me?” Rise questioned.  
Shadow Naoto nodded, making Rise gasp.  
“Your head had a rather huge cut. I stitched you right up.” She continued.  
Rise didn’t remember injuring her head at all. She moved her hand away from Shadow Naoto’s, feeling it.  
“O-Ow... How the...?” Rise questioned.  
“I wish I knew.” She sighed. “I wanna know who hurt my precious Rise.”  
“I... Thank you.” Rise smiled weakly. “Why didn't you tell me when I first woke up yesterday?”  
“Well... I didn't want to scare you.” Shadow Naoto sighed. “I know how you all are with Shadow selves.”  
Rise rubbed her head, feeling pain as she tried to think things through, mainly how she got this damage.  
“Don’t rub there. It still needs time to heal.” Shadow Naoto grabbed her wrist gently, leading her hand against hers again. “The outside world seems... Different from what I've seen in the past. It seems darker... More empty... I can’t let you go back to a dangerous world like that till you are feeling 100%.”  
Rise thought to herself about what Shadow Naoto said. Was it really darker than the last time Shadow Naoto visited the outside world? She only giggled.  
“You are being silly Shadow Nao.” Rise smiled. “It sounds like you are saying something bad has happened in the outside world.”  
Shadow Naoto looked at her, keeping a serious face.  
“Come on. Take me home.” Rise ordered. “You can't keep me here forever.”  
“I don't know what's out there.” She replied.  
“... Are you keeping me here because you want me?” Rise questioned. “All these excuses aren't like the real Naoto.”  
“I... Go if you want...” Shadow Naoto sighed.  
“A-Alright. Well... Thanks Nao.” Rise began to say as she suddenly felt her legs shake.  
She felt a suddenly rush of pain in her brain, falling to her knees suddenly as Shadow Naoto crouched down in concern.  
“Rise?!” She gasped. “Did your stitches open?”  
“I... I don't know! I just feel a shock there!” Rise yelled in pain.  
She shook, letting out another loud yell in pain. Shadow Naoto laid her down, trying to see what’s wrong.  
“Don’t move!” She ordered. “Let me get my equipment!”  
She rushed to her operating table, getting her brain scanner and bringing it to Rise. She performed a few scans on Rise’s head to get to the route of the problem. After a few minutes, Shadow Naoto gasped, detecting blood coming from Rise’s brain.  
“O-Oh dear.” Shadow Naoto gulped.  
“Wh-What...?” Rise shook.  
“Y-You need surgery for me to see what's fully wrong.” She explained. “You need to hold still and...”  
Suddenly, Rise started to panic, crying out in rejection as she shook uncontrollably. Shadow Naoto tried to hold her down, looking into her eyes.  
“Just take me home!” Rise panted heavily.  
“You seem to be having visions! Just calm down!” Shadow Naoto assured her.  
She went through her drawers to get some anaesthetics.  
“Naoto! Help me!” Rise cried out.  
Shadow Naoto didn’t hesitate to inject her with the anaesthetic. Rise let out a scream before her eyes closed shut, mumbling Naoto’s name and fell into a deep sleep. Her breathing calmed down, making Shadow Naoto smile softly. She began to operate on Rise, cutting open the area of her head where she was bleeding. She looked in, seeing a bit of inflammation where she last operated on Rise’s head. Shadow Naoto had spent her days alone in her lab, researching the body of humans and with that knowledge; she did her best to relieve the inflammation.

Hours passed as Shadow Naoto had successfully relieved Rise’s head, stitching the cut back up. It didn’t take long for Rise to wake up slowly. Shadow Naoto smiled, hoping the operation was truly a success. Rise’s eyes moved in her direction, smiling weakly.  
“Naoto...” Rise smiled.  
“H-Hello...” Shadow Naoto replied nervously. “... What do you remember?”  
“I remember you.” Rise replied, trying to go through her memories. “Personas... Shadows...”  
“... Do you remember screaming and flailing around?” Shadow Naoto questioned.  
“Oh yeah... I remember that. S-Sorry Nao.” Rise chuckled weakly.  
“Why?” She asked.  
“I... Don’t remember why...” Rise sat up slowly, Shadow Naoto helping her. “But... Thank you Nao.”  
She took Shadow Naoto’s hand with her hand, holding it softly. Shadow Naoto blushed.  
“Come on. Let me cook us something.” Rise stood up slowly, looking around. “Home... Looks different.”  
Shadow Naoto looked at her confused. Rise looked around more, seeing she was in a laboratory. But she couldn’t remember whose. She held Shadow Naoto tight, shaking in fright at the unusual surroundings.  
“Wait... Where are we?” Rise questioned. “This... Doesn't look like home!”  
Shadow Naoto tried to figure out what was wrong. Could Rise have amnesia or hallucinations again? She watched Rise’s legs shake from weakness, using her strength to keep hold of Shadow Naoto.  
“... You seem to be having side effects.” She explained. “And malnourished by the looks of it.”  
“I guess so...” Rise smiled softly. “I still don't understand why we are here though Nao. Did we move?”  
Shadow Naoto blinked and that’s when it hit her. Rise couldn’t seem to tell the difference between Naoto and her Shadow self. Her memories seemed scrambled. This could be her chance to keep Rise safe forever. She knew it would be wrong but she idolised and worshipped Rise like a goddess. She deeply loved her more than her work or anything else in the world.  
“... Yeah.” Shadow Naoto replied. “Sorry about it being so last minute.”  
“It’s fine... Though... It looks creepy.” Rise gulped.  
“Apart from screaming, what do you last remember?” She asked.  
“Falling through a TV and everything blacked out.” Rise replied.  
“No... Memoires of any pain?” She questioned.  
“Nope.” Rise smiled.”  
“I... See.” Shadow Naoto said.  
“What’s wrong?” Rise tilted her head.  
“Rise... Look at me and tell me what you see.” Shadow Naoto requested.  
Rise did so, seeing Shadow Naoto’s eyes glow golden. She smiled at them, looking over her body.  
“Your... Eyes.” Rise smiled. “My true love in front of me. R-Right?”  
“My eyes?” She questioned.  
Suddenly, she felt Rise put her hands on Shadow Naoto’s cheeks, caressing them.  
“They are so beautiful!” Rise pressed her lips against Shadow Naoto’s, making out of her.  
Shadow Naoto blushed, kissing back as she felt Rise’s tongue dance around hers, making them both moan. She enjoyed this feeling; her true love so close to her.

Time passed as Shadow Naoto walked around her laboratory slowly, seeing it look more like a house. Paintings, furniture and ornaments scattered around neatly. Though not her cup of tea, Shadow Naoto did enjoy this since it was with her beloved Rise. She searched for Rise, hearing her giggle in what was now their bedroom. In the past, Shadow Naoto slept on her operating table, using her lab coat as a blanket. But now she had a bed that she shared with Rise. She walked into the bedroom, seeing Rise move around a few more things. It was still apparent that Shadow Naoto’s lab that was organised showed itself in the rooms that Rise enjoyed tidying up and making less depressing in visual.  
“This is so cute Nao!” Rise cheered. “Before I woke up, you made the room like it's all yours! We are together still you know that right?”  
She giggled, teasing Shadow Naoto.  
“This room was so Naoto! We need to make it NaoRise.” She continued.  
Shadow Naoto blushed a little, nodding in agreement. She was sceptical about Rise’s new behaviour, her memories still scrambled. She enjoyed being together with Rise but she didn’t want her feeling negative emotions towards certain things.  
“Are... You sure you are okay?” She asked.  
“Why do you say that?” Rise questioned.  
“You seem like... You’re repressing something.” Shadow Naoto said. “Trying to deny a horrid memory or truth by lying about this.”  
“Nao, you’re being silly!” Rise giggled.  
“I care for you. Your body motions and change in your speaking is strange.” Shadow Naoto replied.  
“I’m just still getting used to this place.” Rise smiled. “It's so big, futuristic and peaceful. Just me and you Naoto.”  
Shadow Naoto thought to herself before approaching her slowly.  
“Why do you not like TV’s?” She asked.  
Rise was silent.  
“When we try to watch TV, your eye gives off a twitch and you immediately hold onto me.” She explained.  
Rise began to twitch, shaking in fright.  
“Tell me please... I want to help you.” Shadow Naoto said.  
Rise leapt into her arms, shaking.  
“Th-They... Scare me. Going into the world again... Evil, darkness... Powers.” Rise gave a fake smile.  
“The truth please.” Shadow Naoto held her.  
“I... I... I don't want to be thrown into one again.” Rise whispered. “I don't... Wanna be in danger again.”  
“She threw you into it didn’t she?” Shadow Naoto questioned.  
Rise nodded, crying.  
“So you know I’m her Shadow right?” She asked.  
Rise nodded again.  
“Do you remember what she did?” She asked. “Did you lie about having amnesia?”  
“Only when she pushed me in.” Rise shook her head sobbing. “I swear!”  
She cried even more, gripping Shadow Naoto tight. Shadow Naoto rubbed her back.  
“Stay with me. I will protect you forever.” Shadow Naoto said. “I promise.”  
“I really do love you.” Rise looked up at Shadow Naoto tearing up.  
“I do too. That’s why I don’t want you to leave.” Shadow Naoto explained.  
“I won’t!” Rise nuzzled her.  
Shadow Naoto smiled, rubbing her back and head.  
“Shhhh... We have eternity with each other.” She comforted Rise. “I will always watch over you.”  
Rise smiled, holding her. Shadow Naoto had never felt so happy, even when she was creating machines and performing experiments.


End file.
